


About Time

by Awerka



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: This is a work inspired by another. If you know, you know.
Relationships: Peewee/Hammy





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [About Damn Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636398) by [A_M_Kelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley). 



It was another beautiful day in Costco and Peewee stood attentively in the town square keeping a watchful eye on the sky for the plane that should be arriving any minute now carrying him with it. She kept thinking to herself that this wasn't a good idea but she knew that he wouldn't take no for a answer this time.

As Flo sat waiting for KK to start his set she imagined Hammy on his plane from ComfortZ, sitting in that sloppy way he always did with his legs dangling on either side of the chair. Since their relationship started this happened every time they were on a flight together, she'd sit there trying to look as cute as possible and it didn't take long for him to get right into position. It made her flustered but she wasn't going to let on, or at least she tried not to. He never looked like he noticed at least.

She peered off in the direction of the hobo area and sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want to take this step with her boyfriend, because she REALLY wanted to, it was the fear that he would end up hurting her and therefore she would end up hurting him. She was inexperienced but even thinking about doing it with friends filled her with dread. It wasn't that anyone would want to hurt her but she was just so tiny so she refused to even try. It was getting to the point that Hammy had so many girls in his life though that she had to put herself out there else risk losing him, at some point he had gained a race car bed and it truly did bring all the attention from the girls. 

She could understand why.

Suddenly she could hear it in the distance, the low rumbling of the Dodo plane on its way from ComfortZ to Costco. As the sound of the plane grew nearer her heart began to beat faster, she took a deep breath whilst turning to face the airport and mentally shook herself. "Why not?" she breathed to herself "we have plenty of time today, everything is just getting good."

Nodding to herself she straightened her back and decided to stride confidentially to meet him, it only took three rather wobbly strides for her to lose total confidence and slouch the rest of the way.

She stood biting her lip watching the doorway as he walked smugly out, his moustache all perfectly styled and damp from where he had taken a drink on the plane and his hair all mussed up from the hat he had obviously just taken off. As he sprinted up to her she could hear her heart beat in her ears, he stopped just in front of her with that mischievous grin on his face. She swallowed hard looking into his sparkling green eyes, the photogenic grandpa that he was, and he started to clap excessively in her face as he always did. To everyone. All the time.

Hammy gazed with a hooded expression as he continued to clap for no reason, Peewee groaned low, deep in her throat as the task at hand dawned on her. She felt so SMALL as she watched his hands come together in a crescendo of noise, she knew that he relished the way that her eyes lay firmly on his hands and as if to tease even more bought them ever closer to her face.

"You're a dirty cheat you know that?" She breathed at him with a shake of her head. "I know what you are doing, it is as close to begging for it as you'll go."

Hammy tilted his head slightly "does that mean you'll do it?" he asked innocently.

Peewee sighed, this was her time and she had to grab it.

"Just lets hang out for a bit, maybe you can take those stupid clothes off and we can find a nice place to watch the stars tonight?"

Hammy beamed at her and scrambled in his bag for his wand, Peewee rolled her eyes and did the same.

As she watched the pale, skinny man that she called her boyfriend flick through all his outfits she had to admit how much she enjoyed watching his frantic behaviour, never knowing what stupid things he was about to come out with or do. If he didn't settle for something soon she was going to burst from her nerves.

Soon enough he had settled, of course, on Hotdog Hammy and she had found a nice dress to wear. Hammy ran off with a ladder in his hand, ready to clamber up the cliffs if need be, she rummaged in her stuff for hers and turned back to the disappearing back of her boyfriend. She admired the slim physique of his hot dog as it disappeared into the sunset and she had to give herself another mental shake to follow.

"Will you slow down, my legs aren't as long as yours" she shouted after him, already out of breath and not knowing how he was so energetic this time of the evening. He stopped and turned around, splatters of ketchup and mustard running over his face.

It was enough to stop her dead in her tracks, she scoffed as she got closer to him, suddenly out of nowhere she saw a faint shiver go down the length of her hot dog boyfriend and she realised maybe he was nervous about going all the way too. As she got closer she growled at him playfully "you were going to disappear without me hey?"

Hammy gasped playfully back and smirked a little. She didn't know why she was so nervous at this point it was obvious he too was nervous but also enjoying this immensely.

"I'm not really sure you deserve this anymore" she threatened as Hammy continued to smirk at her.

To be honest she knew she should have prepared, it didn't take much for her to have prepared but it eased her mind knowing how much Hammy was enjoying himself right now. Even Coach had offered to help out but she'd turned him away coldly thinking she had this sorted herself. They both turned and started walking together, his hand swiped against hers they were so close, it sent a shiver down her spine as she felt his warm skin against hers. Her heart throbbed at the sight of the soft pink skin on the back of his hand, she trembled at the thought of what was to come.

When they finally arrived at the spot she knew to be Hammy's favourite for star gazing they hesitantly placed their ladders next to each other. 

Hammy looked at her, "You can handle it?" 

She nodded and watched as he smiled and zoomed up the ladder in the way that he does. With shaking hands she started to climb, it was silly really she came this way every day but suddenly with him staring down at her it was like she had never climbed a ladder before. Shamelessly she kind of enjoyed as he watched her struggle up the ladder then all of a sudden her foot slipped, she lost balance and the ladder started to tumble.

Suddenly there was a pain in her arm and she felt herself rub up against the side of the cliff. She was sure she was going to fall but she just hang there, she looked up to see Hammy's reasonably big hands holding onto one of her tiny ones, she panted breathlessly as she became aware she wasn't too sure whether she was still terrified of falling or sad that THIS was how their first time would be.

Hammy gripped tenderly at the slender fingers and tried to form a coherent sentence through his gritted teeth.

"You want to fall a little bit harder?"

She flinched as Hammy started to pull her up slowly.

"I asked you a question" he groaned as he pulled her further up.

"Yes" she whimpered now nearly sobbing.

Without warning and with one final pull Hammy snapped Peewee up onto the ledge making her fall forward but still partially dangling from being held in his hands. She adjusted properly and stood up shaking a little, Hammy's hand still clutching hers, through her soft tears it looked like they were made for each other with how perfectly their fingers fit together. It was almost too good to be true, except this was ACTUALLY happening.

"You're holding on tight" Hammy huffed out with a groan with a smile, still not letting go himself.

Peewee let out a half smile but was too shaken to talk. She made to pull her hand away but Hammy gripped it tighter and pulled her forward.

"We gonna go this way?"

She choked out a reply and let him lead her towards the other side of the cliff.Hammy slowly swung his arm despite her seeming lack of interest which made her moan internally even more. This moment was meant to be special, it was amazing but painful at the same time and in some strange way she wish it would feel like this all the time. When they finally got to the spot she collapsed exhausted onto the floor, Hammy still holding onto her hand. She couldn't prop herself up on her legs no more, it had been too much for her. Hammy joined her, curling his long fingers around hers even more. Peewee knew she probably should get something to wipe the sweat off but she was too damn exhausted, instead she just sat there.

"Well it was about damn time" Hammy giggled to himself.

She looked at him staring at the sky, fully aware that through that vacant grin he was probably thinking of sitting in bed watching cartoons all night, knowing that the chance had paid off big time. Hammy was definitely worth it.


End file.
